Nunca aprenderé
by Suspirosuspiroso
Summary: El nunca le enseñaría a odiarlo. Ella nunca aprendería a odiarlo. Ella le enseñaría a amar.El aprendería a amarla. HG/DM One-shot


Como todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen ni el lugar donde se desenvuelven. Todo es propiedad de J.. Ahora si, la trama y todo lo demás es puramente extraído de mi cabecita.

Hola!!!!

Este es….Nose mi cuarto one.

Los dejo con el one. Espero sus post, como siempre digo nada de piedrazos, se aceptan tomatazos y huevazos solamente. jaja

Besos

**"Nunca aprenderé..." **[HG/DM] One-shot [Club ASV]

Estaba tan feliz, era el día de los enamorados y no podía creer que ella estuviera tan enamorada y completamente correspondida. Nunca imagino enamorarse de aquella persona de esa manera, y menos imagino que él también lograra quererla, amarla. Ya se habían visto, él le había hecho un hermoso regalo, estaba feliz nada arruinaría ese día.

Caminaba por los extensos terrenos de Hogwarts. Todo era belleza por allí, los grandes y antiguos árboles que flaqueaban el bosque prohibido llamaban su atención. Se dirigió hacia allí. Tarareaba de vez en cuando alguna canción de amor. Pero en un momento vio algo que le llamo su atención, se acerco rápidamente hasta el objeto y lo tomo. Luego sintió como una gran fuerza de atracción la transportaba, cuando logro estabilizarse y abrir los ojos, porque los había mantenido cerrados durante ese viaje, ya no se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts sino en un frío, húmedo y espeluznante calabozo.

_-"¿Calabozo?"-_Se pregunto Hermione- _"¿Que hago aquí?"_

**-¡Aprenderás a odiarme!- **Escucho gritar a un hombre cuya voz ella conocía muy bien.  
Por un momento creyó que dicha persona le hablaba a ella, pero cuando se giro y vio la escena que se desarrollaba delante suyo comprendió que no. –¡Yo te enseñare a odiarme!.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?-Preguntaba una mujer que estaba sentada sobre el piso mojado y sucio.- ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

-¡Crucio!- Grito el hombre- ¡Crucio! Me odiaras tanto como yo a ti. ¡Te enseñare a odiarme y tu aprenderás!

-¡Ahh!- Grito de dolor la mujer- No puedo odiarte, Draco. Te amo.

-No mientas Granger. ¡Crucio!

-¡No es mentira!-Le grito aquella Hermione a punto de desmayarse- Te ame…Te amo…y siempre lo hare.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Yo ya no te amo.

Hermione miraba toda la escena desde su lugar con lágrimas en los ojos. Como podía ser eso posible. Como él podía estar tratándola así. Ella intento gritar pero por más que lo intentara nada pasaba, parecía como si fuera un fantasma observando lo que sucedía.

El rubio seguía maltratando a lo que parecía era ella en un futuro, ya que se notaba que no tenia la misma edad. Y la mujer ya no oponía resistencia, parecía que quería que su vida terminara. Que él acabara con su vida.

Otro joven entro al calabozo y logro hacer que el rubio se detuviera. Los dos hombres salieron de allí dejando a la castaña mayor en aquel lugar casi desahuciada. Hermione quería quedarse con su persona futura, pero decidió rápidamente seguir a los jóvenes, quería saber que era lo que sucedía. ¿Por que si ella y Draco se amaban, se amaron, él la estaba tratando así?

Caminaron por unos fríos y oscuros pasillos, luego subieron unas escaleras y siguieron caminando, Hermione los seguía bastante cerca, pero al mismo tiempo observaba aquel lugar. Parecía ser una mansión o castillo por lo grande de las habitaciones por las cuales caminaban. Logro divisar una ventana y observo rápidamente hacia fuera del lugar. Estaba todo completamente oscuro, aunque no era tan tarde como para que el cielo estuviera así, parecía que la oscuridad se había apoderado de aquel mundo. Los muchachos no hablaron en todo el trayecto. Llegaron a una habitación la cual parecía utilizarse de biblioteca, ya que contenía bastantes estanterías con libros, estaba poco iluminada con algunos candelabros que colgaban en las paredes y tenia una enorme chimenea que en esos momentos se encontraba encendida. La castaña entro al lugar donde el rubio se encontraba charlando con el morocho que lo había buscado.

Draco futuro estaba sentado en lo que parecía un cómodo sillón de cuero negro de dos cuerpos, mientras que el otro muchacho se encontraba sirviendo unas copas de whisky de fuego, cuando termino de servir le alcanzo una al rubio y con la otra para él se fue a sentar al sillón, también de cuero negro, que se situaba frente al rubio.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Draco? ¿Acaso quieres matarla?

-No.-Le respondió- Quiero que sufra como sufrí yo. Quiero que experimente el odio que siento por ella.

-¿Pero que es lo que paso para que terminaran así?

-Ella nunca confío en mí. Ella no me amaba, yo lo se, sino me hubiera dejado explicar lo sucedido… Pero no, prefirió confiar en el engaño que vio y no en mí. Por ella soy esto, por ella estoy aquí. Yo hubiera dado mi vida si fuera necesario, nunca hubiera permitido que el Lord gobernara, sabiendo que ella sufriría, pero aquí estamos. Ella me engaño y yo por odio me convertí en esto que soy ahora. Me convertí en mortifago.

-Pero sigo sin entender- Le decía aquel muchacho- Si tanto se amaban ¿Cómo es que llegaron a esto?

-Yo intente explicarle por meses que todo había sido una trampa de Pansy, pero ella se negó a escucharme. La busque hasta que me canse y terminamos así.

-¿Estas seguro que ya no la amas?-Le pregunto tranquilamente el moreno.

-Claro que no. Ya no la amo Blaise.

-¿Estarás dispuesto a matarla cuando sea necesario?

-Por supuesto. Nunca dudaría en lanzarle un Avada.

La castaña estaba más que aturdida. No podía ser, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. _"¿Cómo que Draco era mortifago? ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Voldemort había ganado la batalla?" _De un momento a otro Hermione volvió a sentir aquella fuerza que nuevamente la transportaba. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que había regresado a Hogwarts, estaba sentada en el suave pasto de los terrenos exactamente en el lugar donde había encontrado aquel objeto que la traslado al _"futuro". _

No sabia que pensar. _"¿Eso habría sido una visión del futuro? ¿Por que a ella? ¿Seguramente querían que algo cambiara, pero que hacer?" _Decidida a cambiar ese futuro la castaña corrió rápidamente hacia el castillo, adentrándose y recorriendo todos los pasillos en busca de la única persona que podría ayudarle. Corrió por los pasillos oscuros buscándolo. En cuanto lo diviso paro su recorrido y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Vio que él se encontraba hablando con Parkinson, cuando estuvo lo necesariamente cerca, noto que la morena se acercaba al rubio y comenzaba a besarlo. Mientras él no oponía resistencia, o eso es lo que creía Hermione.

Lo miro, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que caían sin poder contenerlas. _"¡No!" ¡No!"_ se gritaba mentalmente Hermione. _"Él no me puede hacer esto"_ No espero mas, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección a su sala común. Ese, su primer San Valentín se había convertido en todo un desastre. Tan feliz había estado aquella mañana y ahora, ya todo había cambiado. En unas horas ese San Valentín se convirtió en el peor día de su vida.

Draco se estaba asfixiando, quería sacarse a Pansy de encima pero la morena se había asegurado que el rubio no se moviera, le había lanzado un petrificus totalus. Draco solo deseaba soltarse, pero no podía. Mientras la morena lo besaba en contra de su voluntad vio como Hermione llegaba y veía aquella escena. No podía hacer nada, por más que quisiera salir corriendo y explicarle todo no podía. Cuando la morena se canso de no poder ser correspondida, lo despetrifico. Draco no dijo ni le hizo nada, solamente la empujo y salio despedido detrás de Hermione. Sabia que ella había malinterpretado todo. Sabia que ella estaría sufriendo y eso no lo permitiría, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella había entrado en su sala común y él allí no podía meterse. Decidió que esperaría hasta verla en el almuerzo. Allí le explicaría todo. Mientras tanto se dirigió a su habitación y allí pensaría en lo que debía hacer.

Una vez Hermione entro en su sala común se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación, se alegraba de que nadie haya estado en la sala y de que ella tuviera una habitación sola. En cuanto llego se tiro sobre su mullida cama y no dejo de llorar hasta que se quedo dormida. Mientras dormía imágenes de ese futuro extraño que presencio se le aparecían mezcladas con la escena de Draco besándose con Pansy.

Ella nunca apareció al almuerzo en el gran comedor. Draco decidió escribirle una carta para aclararle todo. Estaba decidido a no perderla, y si ella no contestaba su carta esperaría hasta el baile para encararla.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que había estado durmiendo. No se dio cuenta de las horas que habían pasado, no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se levanto bastante cansada por todo lo que había llorado. No tenía ganas de asistir a aquel baile de San Valentín, para ella ya estaba arruinado aquel día. Pero igualmente se dirigió a su baño y se preparo la bañera con las sales que tanto le gustaba, eso la despejaría y la haría pensar con claridad.

Mientras se bañaba los recuerdos la agolpaban. Recordó lo que Draco del futuro hablaba con Blaise.

_**-Ella nunca confío en mí. Ella no me amaba, yo lo se, sino me hubiera dejado explicar lo sucedido… Pero no, prefirió confiar en el engaño que vio y no en mí. Por ella soy esto, por ella estoy aquí. Yo hubiera dado mi vida si fuera necesario, nunca hubiera permitido que el Lord gobernara, sabiendo que ella sufriría, pero aquí estamos. Ella me engaño y yo por odio me convertí en mortifago.**_

-Yo intente explicarle por meses que todo había sido una trampa de Pansy, pero ella se negó a escucharme. La busque hasta que me canse y terminamos así.

Algo hizo click en su cabeza y comprendió toda la situación. Esa fue la escena que presenció Hermione por la que ellos se pelearon. Esa fue la causa de todo ese futuro. Pansy, solo Pansy tenia toda la culpa.

Luego de aquel descubrimiento y de ese baño relajante había tomado una decisión, iría al baile y trataría de arreglar las cosas. Nunca dejaría que Draco se convirtiera en mortifago. Nunca permitiría que aprendiera a odiarla. Nunca permitiría que le enseñara a odiarlo.

Se preparo con el vestido que había escogido precisamente para aquella ocasión y aunque ya estaba decidido que tanto ella como Draco irían sin parejas, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de deslumbrar al rubio. Se maquillo y peino delicadamente y bajo a la sala común donde sus amigos la estaban esperando. Junto con ellos apareció en el Gran comedor. Su vista vagaba por todo el salón buscando a aquella cabellera rubia, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Se dirigió lentamente con sus amigos hacia una de las mesas y allí espero. Luego de un rato de espera Hermione ya pensaba que Draco no asistiría al baile, pero se sorprendió al ver que las puertas se abrían y por ellas entraba el rubio perfectamente vestido de negro, seguido de sus compañeros de casa con sus acompañantes.

Lo encararía ahí en las puertas del gran comedor, ya nada ni nadie le importaba, solamente que Draco no se convirtiera en aquel del futuro.

Se levanto de la mesa donde se encontraba sentada con sus amigos y camino rápidamente hacia donde se ubicaba el rubio.  
_"¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría?" _No sabia exactamente que hacer.

-Granger que…-Comenzó a decirle Draco pero sus palabras fueron cortadas ya que Hermione se acerco y se coloco delante del rubio. Le sonrío y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo. Todos y cada una de las personas que se encontraban en aquel salón se quedaron en silencio y mirando sorprendidos aquella escena. ¿Cómo podía ser que Hermione Granger estuviera besando a Draco Malfoy? Pero ninguno se percato de que él le correspondía aquel beso.

Draco la sostenía de la cintura, ella coloco sus manos en el cabello de él. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron, ambos se miraban. Todos esperaban la reacción del príncipe de Slytherin, pero ninguno contaba con lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Pansy que se encontraba a algunos metros detrás de la castaña se adelanto hacia allí y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, al ver que la castaña se separaba de Draco, la tomo por el cabello y tiro de ella. Una vez que la separo bastante del rubio la tomo del cuello y comenzó a asfixiarla.

-¡Maldita sangre sucia!-Le gritaba la morocha mientras seguía apretando mas fuerte su cuello- ¡Te enseñare a respetar a tus superiores! Nunca más tocaras a Draco.

Hermione no podía defenderse, todo había sido tan rápido que ya se estaba quedando sin aire.

-¡Pansy suéltala!- Le grito el rubio

-¡No! Aprenderá a respetarte.

-¡Te he dicho que la sueltes!

-¡Nunca! ¡Le enseñare que no debe acercarse a ti, y menos besarte!-Gritaba la morocha.

-¡Ella puede hacerlo cuando quiera Pansy!

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loco Draco?-Pregunto asombrada por aquellas palabras

-No, ella puede besarme cuando quiera, donde quiera y delante de quien quiera.-Le respondió el rubio sumamente exasperado.

-¿No te entiendo? ¿Cómo vas a permitir que una sangre sucia te bese?

-¡Se lo permito porque es mi novia!-Grito delante de todas aquellas personas que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor.

Todas los que estaban presentes nunca hubieran imaginado nada así. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger ¿Pareja? No, era algo imposible de creer.

-¡Parkinson suéltala ya!- El grito fue tal, que la morena se quedo pasmada en su lugar al igual que todos los que estaban allí presente. Nunca habían visto a Malfoy gritarle a alguien así, siempre mantenía la compostura y la elegancia, pero en ese momento lo había perdido todo. Ninguno creía lo que escuchaba, Draco Malfoy le estaba gritando a unos de sus compañeros de Slytherin, y más decir a uno de su grupo de serpientes.

Pansy soltó inmediatamente a Hermione y la empujo hacia delante, Draco camino unos pasos y la sostuvo para que no cayera al piso. La tomo fuertemente en sus brazos y la observo.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto

-Si, Gracias.-Le respondió Hermione mientras jadeaba y respiraba rápidamente intentando volver a llenar sus pulmones del aire que le fue desprovisto.

-¡Nunca!, escucha muy bien Parkinson, ¡Nunca mas vuelvas a tocarla! Porque sino yo me encargare personalmente de ti. ¿Y creo que sabes muy bien que no estoy jugando?

La morocha no dijo nada mas, solo se alejo de aquel lugar donde todo había cambiado para ella.

El rubio tomo la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y volvió a besarla. Esta vez él era el que la besaba a ella. Y al igual que como había pasado anteriormente todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y las mandíbulas desencajadas en reacción a lo que veían. Cuando ambos se separaron Draco observo las caras de sus compañeros y hablo antes de que preguntaran algo.

-No, no están soñando- Les dijo mirando a su alrededor - No, no estamos ninguno de los dos bajo ningún hechizo ni poción. No, esto no es ninguna broma o juego. Si, estamos de novios hace algunos meses, solo que era secreto, pero ya no. Creo que con eso ya conteste todas las respuestas a sus posibles preguntas. Ahora espero podamos seguir con esta fiesta. Y sin mas que decir tomo a Hermione de la mano y se dirigió hacia el centro de la pista a disfrutar de un baile con ella.

-Te escribí una carta-Le susurro el rubio en el oído mientras bailaban.

-¿A si? ¿Y que decía? ¿Dónde esta?

-No te la he mandado. La guarde.

-¿Puedes dármela ahora?

-No. Es muy cursi, y yo no soy cursi Hermione.-Le respondió Draco- En ella te explicaba lo que sucedió con Pansy y algunas otras cosas.

-¡Draco! Quiero leerla. No importa que sea cursi.

-Algún día Hermione- Le dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios- Algún día te la enseñare.

Si bien no había sido el San Valentín que la castaña hubiera deseado, podía sentirse contenta, alegre y satisfecha de no haber renunciado a ser verdaderamente feliz con la persona que mas amaba. Y este no seria su último día de los enamorados. Este aunque no fue perfecto, solo era el primero de los muchos que pasarían juntos, de eso estaba segura.

_**Ella había decidido cambiar el futuro.  
El nunca le enseñaría a odiarlo.  
Ella nunca aprendería a odiarlo.  
Ella le enseñaría a amar.  
El aprendería a amarla.  
Solo a amarla para siempre.**_

*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


End file.
